1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for the lateral mounting and dismounting of a compressor barrel of a turbocompressor into or out of a casing, which is vertically split, with wherein the barrel has an inner core section with split disks which are bolted together coaxially on a longitudinal axis, a cap rotatably mounted on a bearing block, and a rotor, wherein the disks are bolted to the cap and the rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention concerns a device for the lateral mounting and dismounting of a compressor barrel of a turbocompressor into or out of a casing, which is vertically split, with the features of the introductory clause of claim 1.
Turbocompressors with a vertically split casing are used especially for high gas pressures. The mounting devices that are already known in practice for turbocompressors with horizontal connections use a guide, which—guided from the drive side into the casing of the turbocompressor—maintains the complete compressor barrel in equilibrium in a horizontal position, while on the non-drive side there is axially sliding support relative to the base frame. The complete compressor barrel, which is supported in this way and consists of the inner core section with seals and the rotor supported in the bearings, is then axially mounted or dismounted.
Another mounting device uses an existing crane for maintaining the equilibrium instead of the support described above. In this regard, a cable is placed around the compressor barrel and held by the crane. This requires repeated resetting of the position of the cable with the risk of damage.